villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orochi (Warriors Orochi)
Orochi is a powerful dark being responsible for bringing together the warriors of the Three Kingdoms Era and the Warring States Period and the main antagonist of the Warriors Orochi series, a crossover of the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series. History Not much is known about Orochi’s past, except what can be pieced together from various stories and the conversations of characters. It is known that he was sealed by a trio of mystics, Taigong Wang, Fu Xi, and Nu Wa for crimes towards humanity. However, after millennia, Orochi was freed at Mt. Wu Xi by Da Ji, with the help of Dodomeki and Gyuki, who sympathized for him and was interested in the chaos that he could bring about. Orochi decided that he wanted to test the warriors from the era of the Three Kingdoms of China and the period of the Warring States of Japan. He drew these heroes into a void that existed outside of dimensions and sent out his dark army upon them. Orochi slew, imprisoned, or subjugated many great warriors, seeking to find an opponent worthy of him amongst the warriors of the two eras. After defeating most of the warriors, Orochi secured his rulership over the dimension and defeated the mystics who had sealed him. The serpent king sent out Da Ji to put down the pockets of resistance spring up and at first, he seemed to be unchallenged ruler of the new world he created. However the warriors he had seemingly broken and suppressed began to join together to form real armies. Da Ji constantly failed at defeating them and finally, Orochi faced off against them at his fortress, Koshi Castle. Despite his enormous army, strong castle fortifications, and his own power, the serpent king met defeat. However Da Ji survived the battle and found a girl named Himiko, who she knew could be used to bring back Orochi. She joined forces with Kiyomori Taira and finally succeeded in resurrecting her lord as Orochi X. But he was defeated again, though it would seem he desired death since he said, “You have brought me peace” to the warrior that felled him. Personality Orochi is a creature of the fantastic, able to distort a person's image of him into what they desire and use the darker traits within someone to make them serve him. It is this power that allows the Serpent King to surround himself with powerful allies. However Orochi seems uninterested in actually administrating over anything and instead leaves this to Da Ji. Out of all the warriors he has made to serve him, Orochi seems to have the most respect for Lu Bu, despite the fact that Lu Bu is just biding his time until he can defeat the Serpent King. Judging from some of his his dialogue, the reason Orochi seeks out strong warriors to fight may be to find one who can slay him. As Orochi X, he has the harshness of his older counterpart, but is even more bitter due to ebign awakened from eternal slumber early. He is also highly confident of his might, constantly challenging heroes to try and defeat him. However Nu Wa speculated that Orochi X may have wanted the warriors to kill him and claim the new land he created. Powers Orochi is extremely powerful, so much so that he can bend time and space to his will through his dark magic. He possesses great strength and wields an enormous scythe in combat. Orochi is also able to use Musou Attacks like all the other characters in Warriors Orochi. He commands a large army of reptilian warriors and is skilled at drawing warriors to his side. In battle, Orochi's fighting style utilizes blindingly fast and powerful strikes with his scythe and combines his attacks with his dark magic in the form of fireballs, lightning, ice blasts, and demonic chi. Trivia *Orochi is based on the snake demon, Yamato-no-Orochi, from Japanese Mythology. *Gideon Emery was his English voice actor while in the Japanese version, he was voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Warlords Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Lord Category:Deceased Villains Category:Demon Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Male Villians Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Scythemen Category:Recurring villain Category:Revived Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Reptilian Villains